Manual de Pociones
by MariSeverus
Summary: Guía práctica para la poción perfecta. Asegurarse siempre, de tener los ingredientes correctos. Fríos y calientes, se juntan, se mezclan y reposan. Húmedos y en contacto con el aire. Nunca salten paso alguno y tan sólo déjense llevar. Regalo para Aleja


Bueno, este es un fan fic dedicado a mi Clon hermoso y querido que estará mañana de cumpleaños. Alejandra se le quiere muchísimo ¡Mi venezolana loca!

Bueno, este fan fic transcurre en varias épocas. Nada definido. Digamos que los hechos no son fehacientes ya que, está hecho por mí.

Muchos besos, y espero que este presente valga la pena.

Bueno, como acotación pueden escuchar la canción de REM "Losing my religion"

* * *

**HACIENDO UNA POCIÓN:  
**  
_"That's me in the corner. That's me in the sparkligth losing my religion"_

**Los ingredientes:**

_"Inútil, sabelotodo insufrible he inútil"_ Sus ojos hacen contacto por primera vez. ¡No sabe nada de nada! Es apenas una pequeña niña cuyo destino, se ha visto frustrado dentro de Gryffindor. ¡Sí, ella reúne todo lo que odia! ¡Por jesús y su madre, que con ella las clases son un mártir! ¡Huye el conocimiento cuando la ve! Con esos andares apresurados, ¡Esas peleas que se da con el cepillo! ¡Ese uniforme pulcro que le hace parecer una mojigata, una tonta!

¡Pero qué juntas se ha buscado! Es una lástima, que no quiera mejorar su situación. ¡No sabe lo que le espera! ¡Pero claro, han terminado todos en Gryffindor! Una sonrisa suave, rememora lo que eso significa. "Tierra de perdedores"

Sus clases, ¡Por dios! Sus clases son un mártir. Todos la aman, pero a él le molesta. Se la imagina todos los días, antes de entrar. Su cuerpo brincando, mientras él trata de explicar algo. "Siquiera sin haber pasado unos cinco minutos" ¡Sabe todas las respuestas! _"¿Por qué no das tú la clase y yo, me siento y te miro?"_

**Los Instructivos:**

Los años siguen siendo igual, aunque la nieve parezca cambiar de forma y color. Su oficio no ha cambiado. Ella sigue en la biblioteca; retando a su paciencia. ¡Si pudiera pegarle el culo a la silla, sería feliz! ¡Ella no sabe acatar instrucciones! Las ha escrito en enorme letras, ¡Y aún así, ella hace lo que quiere! ¿Qué tenían los Gryffindors en su contra?

_- ¡Pero señor! ¡Usted preguntó si sabíamos, sobre los Licántropos! -_Exclamó, cuando le regañaba. ¿Cuándo iba a entender, que cuando se hacía una pregunta, no se esperaba una respuesta?

_- ¡50 puntos menos, Granger! No necesitamos darnos cuenta de su enorme cerebro. Ojalá, su cabeza crezca en la misma proporción._

Y la observaba, llorando como una tonta. Pues sí, en aquel salón habían más Slytherins que Gryffindors. ¿O era que ellos, hacían mucho más ruido? Claro, siempre y cuando él estuviera allí para herir a un Gryffindor. Todos reían junto a él, Maravilloso sentimiento.

**Lo primero, Odio y rabia:**

Retando su paciencia, cual niña caprichosa. ¡Habría sido tan fácil terminar como un pendejo en Azkaban, a tener que soportar aquello! ¡Ella quería ayudar tanto al cabeza dura de Neville Longbottom y lo dejaba en ridículo!

"El renacuajo serpenteaba en su mano" ¡Había querido tanto, decir un comentario sarcástico para su "poción" que seguro; sería prohibida por el universo! ¡Pero no, saltaba la "superheroína" Granger al rescate!

_"¿No le dije Granger, que no le ayudase?"- _La voz más calma que pudo adoptar o terminaría, cual asesino muggle. ¡Esconder la evidencia! ¿Alguien vio el cuerpo de Granger?- _"50 puntos menos"_

_"Es un idiota, le hubieses dicho que Neville lo hizo por sí mismo"-_ Graznaba la zanahoria con patas de Weasley. ¿Por qué su madre no notaba de una buena y, mierda vez, que él solo vino a rellenar espacio en el mundo?

_"Aún no se vaya Granger, me temo que no se salvará de su castigo"-_ Una sonrisa, un deseo reprimido. ¡Cuánto deseaba hacerlo!

La citaba en su despacho a las ocho en punto y ella, ¡Llegaba tarde! ¡Y ni siquiera podía darle una excusa certera! ¡Se cohibía toda! Amaba sin duda, lo que despertaban sus ojos. Aquel terror.

Tenía un nuevo apodo para ella, uno que le surgió a medio castigo. "Descuidada"

_"Señor, lo siento tanto. Yo no sabía, ¡La boté sin querer!"_

_"¿¡La botó!? ¿¡Por qué diantres no leyó la etiqueta antes de lavar el frasco!?"- Le espetó. Sí, fue algo violento. Pero así era él._

Lágrimas, cantidades exorbitantes de lágrimas, mojando su rostro. No le hizo caso, ¡Su pócima valía más que todas sus lágrimas! ¡Nuevamente castigada! Se estaba pareciendo terriblemente a sus "amigos". Ya sabía él, desde un principio, que su amistad le traería problemas.

**_Remuévale muy bien durante diez minutos:_**

¡Es prefecta demonios! ¿Por qué él, por qué ella? Minerva viene a su despacho con la cara muy lavada y se lo pide. "Has tu guardia con ella. Lo va a hacer muy bien" ¿Y qué diablos importa como lo haga? Por más que Longbottom estudie, no va a mejorar. Por más que lo haga bien, no le va a agradar.

Le espera en el pasillo, ¡Es increíble, cuanto se prepara una mujer! Sí, ella ya es mujer. La observa correr por el pasillo para alcanzarle ¡Ella misma está violando una regla. Mal comienzo! Suspira, frustrado y decide, comenzar a caminar.

Llevan horas, no van a ninguna parte, y ya se memorizó cuantas piedras tiene la torre de astronomía. Antes de seguir, Hermione no está detras de él. Genial, seguramente se ha perdido en la oscuridad.

_"Granger, no es tiempo para jugar"_

_"Pero si yo no estoy jugando. Miro las estrellas"_

¿Qué estrellas? ¡Las únicas estrellas que debe ver, son las que se usan en las clases de pociones! Se detiene a su lado y mira hacia arriba. ¡No hay nada! ¡Nada!

_"¿Cuáles estrellas?"_

_"Allá. Allá está la osa mayor, por allá la estrella del norte y por allá el sistema orion"_

_Típico de Granger, típico de la enciclopedia ambulante. Qué tedio. Luz de luna que se refleja en su enorme y voluptuosa cabellera, rayo de oscuridad que hace brillar sus enormes y a veces detestables ojos color caramelo._

Se acostumbra, se vuelve una cosa de rutina. ¡Todas las santas noches están haciendo guardia! Ya parece cosa de ¡locos! ¡Un día creyó, que veía a Granger dentro de su habitación! Pero no, ella no había vuelto a estar castigada. Bueno, con las rondas le bastaba.

**_Agregue una porción de lágrimas:_**

¡Era un idiota! ¡Ronald Weasly era un idiota con todas sus letras! ¡Mira, que besar a Lavander!... ¡En sú cara! ¡Sí, con acento!

No podía parar de llorar, era una tonta. ¡Una tremenda y gigantesca tonta! ¡Su profesor siempre tuvo razón! ¡Esa zanahoria con la cabeza llena de aire! ¿Existía el correo mágico hacia África?

_"¿Por qué está llorando? Deje de llorar Granger"-_ Sus ojos la observan, minuciosamente. No tiene el valor para enfrentarlo, no tiene el valor para caer en cuenta de que él siempre tuvo razón. Era una idiota.

_"¿Va a decirme por qué esta llorando?" "Si sigue llorando de esa forma, se va a sentir mal luego"_

¡Qué tediosa voz, que tediosa incertidumbre! ¿Ahora quién quería respuestas de quién? ¿Qué no se acordaba, que si se hacía una pregunta, no era para ser respondida?

_"Nada"_

_"Nadie llora por nada"_- Y allí seguía, él iba a descubrirlo. Para reírse luego.

_"¿Por qué no se conforma? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz"_

No lo mira, pero él le obliga a mirarle. Aquellos ojos, infunden en ella cierta paz inalcanzable ante su propia mente. Una locura total, ¡Como si el profesor intentara consolarle de alguna forma! ¿Qué el hombre enloqueció totalmente? Su mano está sobre su hombro, pero siquiera la coloca. En tensión. Allí está, completamente.

_"¿Me puede decir ahora, por qué llora?"_

_"Weasly me engañó, el día de mi cumpleaños"_

**_Una pizca de Atavismos:_**

Es un día frío, noviembre golpea con fuerza. Las ventanas se estremecen y charlan entre sí con un silbido suave. Cierta chica, espera afuera, con una enorme bufanda rojo-dorado y soplándose las manos ya rojas y frías. Sabía que a él, no le molestaba el clima frío de las mazmorras pero eso es... ¡Demasiado!

Una enorme lechuza despierta su curiosidad. Llega y se posa en su hombro. Una pulcra carta, una estilizada letra. Pero ya lo sabe, ya sabe que el hombre se ha aferrado a su pasado. Se ha arrepentido, por que se estaba violando a sí mismo. Moralmente claro

Igual hay un regalo, es su regalo de cumpleaños. Pero no está él. "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Granger"

_"Dios, ¡Dios la he cagado!"-_Pasea de un lado al otro_- "La he ilusionado maldita sea, he ilusionado a alguien" "Maldición con el amor"_

**_Con Talco y Diamante: _**

La guerra se avecina, ya no se echa nada a la suerte. Todo está en terror, todo está en confusión. Ya nadie habla, ya nadie calla ¡Todos están ocupados en salvar sus propios traseros! La escala de la dureza, ella está justo ahora cerca del diamante y él parece estar mucho más abajo del talco.

No lo ha vuelto a ver, pero aún resiste. Estuvo días, meses, esperando conocerlo bien. Esperando encontrarse con su última poción. Pero una vez más, el despacho está enteramente vacío.

_"No huyas de mí"-_ Suspira, estando a su lado. La cama parece encogerse cada vez más. Una decena de reglas violentadas ¿Pero quién lee los reglamentos y manuales?

_"No soy cobarde, ¿Quién huye? ¿Es que acaso me he perdido de algo?"-_ Susurra, su voz no le da para más. Granger está peligrosamente cerca. Él va a cometer una locura. Si ella supiera qué es lo que él puede hacer; seguramente ya no volvería.

_"Muchas clases profesor. Te has perdido de muchas clases"-_

_"Mierda Granger, mierda" "¿Qué usted no se debilita con nada? ¿Qué la guerra, no le asusta?"_

_"No sé beber como usted. Así que, me mantengo de otra forma"-_ Susurra en respuesta. Quiere responderle, pero sabe que no puede. Sabe que la prefecta Granger le está besando y, sabe, que ahora las preguntas no son tan importantes.

_**Agréguense finalmente, los ingredientes calientes y fríos. Deje hervir:  
**  
"Le gusta"_ Escucha su risa al fondo, pero no sabe de qué se está riendo. ¿Dijo algo de más? Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, una clase educativa. La clase: "Cómo interactúan los cuerpos ante los estímulos"

_"Está frío"_ Ríe nuevamente y su risa ya hubiese acarreado un desconteo tal de puntos, que hubiese tenido que pedir ayuda a Drumstang. Pero no, otro día será. _"¿Sus dedos siempre están fríos? Recuérdeme regalarle algo._

Frenético, el primer tema de la clase. Besos que frenéticamente se desplazan por cualquier rincón. Descontrol. Besos que se esparcen entre lenguas, cuellos y pieles.

No le ha permitido moverse, allí está ella como siempre, liderándolo todo. Los fantasmas no se espantan, mucho menos al chocar con su cuerpo una vez más. Se grita mentalmente, que su mano no seguirá subiendo. Pero la falda ondea de una forma muy particular.

Cuerpo en reposo, cuando ya no pueden caer más. Allí está, encima de ella describiendo trayectorias. ¡Parece un maldito libro de física! ¡Lo que las cargas generan, cuando los átomos chocan! Energía eléctrica que fluye. ¡Violaron una ley de newton! ¡Los cuerpos en reposo no generan actividad! Mmm sí, a veces los paradigmas se rompen. ¡Paradigmas sexuales!

Y cae nuevamente ¡Caída libre! Su mano peligrosamente cae sobre su vientre, ¿Pero ella sabe acaso, qué va a encontrarse allí? Jadean, ¡Es increíble cuanto lo hacen! Su mano sostiene aquello, de lo cual no quería hablarle. Está tibio, duro y en busca de más. Pero, se coloca en su rol nuevamente.

_"Debería parar"-_ Gime, sus dedos acariciándolo, su vello rozando aquellos dedos.

_"Pero profesor, aún no termino de aprender"_-Vuelve a reír, pero no dice nada.

_"La expulsaré"-_ Vuelve a gemir, boca abajo y sobre su hombro.

_"Soy jurisdicción de Minerva Mcgonagall"_

A la mierda con Granger y todas sus respuestas. A aquella que se las sabe todas. Pero lo único que ella no sabe, él se lo va a enseñar.

No necesita estar vestida para el examen. La ropa desaparece, ¡Combina mejor con el suelo! Se seducen ambos, gimen y jadean al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo pasar para que desesperadamente, el punto A llegara al B? ¿Existe algo menor que nanosegundos?

Su rostro húmedo por el sudor, sonrojado en la búsqueda de oxígeno, su respiración entre cortada. ¡Oh Merlín, está con Granger! Y ¡Oh Merlín, qué bien se siente!

_"Mierda Granger, mire lo que me ha hecho"-_ Gime, la última embestida de energía, proceso de reposo absoluto. Lo tiene allí en un rincón de ella, está perdiendo su religión. Lo que le caracteriza. ¡Por favor. Sabe que es hombre, pero que no se lo recuerde tanto! Ella no querrá saber luego, qué podría pasar. Podría hasta ¡Salir corriendo! ¿Eso sería por ser serpiente?

_"¿Qué? ¿El hacerle feliz?"_

Y allí se iban al caño, tantas reglas que defendía. ¿Y ahora con qué cara, iba a castigar a Potter y a Weasley? "Sí, la regla tal dice que ustedes no pueden hacer eso. Pero por allí está la regla donde, los profesores no se acuestan con sus alumnas" Mierda también con el reglamento.

**_Deje Reposar antes de embotellar:_**

_"La amo Granger, te amo Granger"_

_"¡Té Verde! "Esa poción nos ha quedado tal ¡Té Verde!" "¿En qué nos equivocamos?"_

Se abraza de ella. Tan orgullosa que sufre por un pequeño caldo de dios sabe qué cosa. No alza la cabeza. ¡Odia cuando no muestra el debido respeto y no le besa!

_"Quizás, hizo falta removerla más" _Se ríe nuevamente. Sí, o corregía eso o sufriría el riesgo de tener que castigarla nuevamente. Aunque, eso no sonaba ni tan mal_- "¿Lo intentamos?"_

No se olviden de seguir los pasos a cabalidad. Aunque si, les parece un "Té Verde" no se preocupen. Puede ser que en una segunda preparación, surja algo muchísimo mejor.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi Clon hermoso y genialoso! ¡Se le quiere!

M'S


End file.
